


Google+?

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Series: A Home For Wayward Mind-Wiped Assassins [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Google Stuff, Online Friendship, POV Clint Barton, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)So this is what all the fuss was about. +Bucky Barnes 'The Winter Soldier'Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)What fuss?Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)This g+ stuff. Cap said you were playing with social media stuff and you know me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun RPing stuff on Google+  
> These two are real RPers. I'm Clint Barton and I'm writing with a pretty damn good Bucky Barnes. Expect more, I guess and I hope ya'll enjoy :)

He’d spent only a few minutes trying to figure out how the whole Google+ thing worked, and not long after, he was sharing, commenting, liking posts left, right and centre. It was a nifty little site, sort of quiet in places, and pretty damn active in others. Hell, there were Avengers communities and people using names from the Avengers themselves in this RP stuff. Role-playing. Clint had read through a few of them, chuckling to himself.

It was actually Barnes’ fault that he even decided to make an account and play around online. He’d been stuck at the Tower for a few days, Stark having benched him for some damn reason and in that time, the guy got bored enough to go online and chat, comment and share stuff. He’d said that Google+ was a quieter social media site, so he went and joined in, even found him.

He made sure that it was their Bucky and not some random person playing him by checking the email, Stark gave it to Terminator and Clint went out of his way to confirm it was the Bucky they knew and loved… and tolerated. He’d friended him, and he got a friend back, Bucky having probably thought that this Clint Barton was just a fan. It drew a crooked smirk to his lips each time he logged in.

He did a bit of stalking, following him around and stuff. He didn’t comment on his things or join in at any point. He wanted to watch and he actually seemed to make a few friends, people thinking it was just fo fun and role playing the guy. This was like… fourth-wall breaking on an enormous scale. Hell, Wade would be proud.

Clint was currently looking through his stuff again, eyeing over the roleplays and he was honestly impressed that he actually got out there and played around online. Buck seemed pretty calm while pretending to be a person pretending to be himself… that made sense right?

Whatever. The archer smirked as he finally decided to jump in and get the big guy talking. He started typing up a conversation starter.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _So this is what all the fuss was about._ +Bucky Barnes 'The Winter Soldier'

He was pretty sure that from how active the soldier was right then that he should answer either straight away or maybe in a minute or so. And to confirm that thought, the big guy typed back not long after. Not even a minute. His laptop made a little ‘ _ding_ ’ sound and a notification popped up in the corner.

Clint rested his cursor over the ‘1’ and opened it, bringing up the chat box again to see that he had actually replied with what he was expecting.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _What fuss?_

The guy was clearly the life of the party, all enthusiastic sounding and ready for some fun. There was so much sarcasm in his mind that he actually tasted it. Again, more Clint-logic. The archer scoffed to himself and started typing out his reply. He was pretty sure that maybe he’d be caught out as the real Hawkeye at this one, but he wasn’t completely bothered.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _This g+ stuff. Cap said you were playing with social media stuff and you know me_.

He actually physically shrugged with the sentence when he wrote out ‘you know me’, like he was saying it himself outloud or something. It was totally like playing Mario-kart and then playing a racing game on his Xbox. He’d move with the car as he turned.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Following the crowd are we? This is so unlike you, Bird with Bow._

Bird with Bow? Best you got? The big guy need better comeback names, seriously. He was expecting better too. Maybe a usual nickname or two and sass from Clint and he’d get that sass the soldier had thrown around recently.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _You're a one-man-army, not a crowd, Terminator._

The archer smirked as his own sentence, eyeing it for a mistake before pressing send and reaching out for his soda-can next to him, tilting it back.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Your point?_ _Ha, point. See what I did there?_

Yeeaah. He saw… he saw a very painful pun that would get some shots fired back. It hurt that bad that he even winced while he stared at his screen from his sitting position on his bed. Woha, actually.. He was making puns? Where the hell did that come from? He never made puns, not when he was around, yeah, he threw his sass around, but puns?

He instantly started typing, his brow furrowed, but he held a smirk.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _So, I leave on one mission, come back and you crack jokes now? What the hell did I miss!!_

He placed his can back on the side table, staring at his screen and waiting for the pop-up of a reply.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _I make jokes all the time. It's hilarious because no one expects it. It's a rare occurrence so consider yourself honoured._

Damn straight he felt honoured. He was getting personal sass and jokes from a guy that he never expected would ever give a funny. Maybe he was showing some of that old-Bucky charm and attitude. Wasn’t too farfetched.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _And how does our beloved Captain react to this Buckgrade? Hah!! see what I did there?_

And there was his pun, pretty damn funny if anyone asked, but that was just Clint. Nat would probably sigh at him. Tony would just bluntly tell him to get out of his Tower. Steve would give him a disappointment stare. Bucky probably wouldn’t give a shit and send as much sarcasm over as possibl-.. Yeah sarcasm.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Hilarious. He looks like a truck hit him. I think he doesn't know how to deal with tiny bits of old me._

Just that first word, the first word was just filled with sarcasm. He could even imagine the light shake of his head with the eye-rolling being sent to him through the laptop. And the rest of the sentence, Clint smirked fondly at. He decided to be at least a little serious when replying this time, bringing out his mature side for once.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Not really surprising. I mean, yeah, I can see that he really wanted his Bucky back, but I doubt he thought it'd be straight away. And you making jokes like old-timey-you would be the equivalent of a LukeCage punch to the face._

He didn’t say he’d bring out all of his maturity. Just a little of it was totally fine for now. Bucky knew him as the ‘not mature one’, so he figured that the guy would expect nothing more or less of him.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _That's what his expression said to me._

Clint could totally see the look Steve would give to Bucky cracking a dick joke. That would probably kill him, not Steve, the archer. He’d keel over from laughing too hard and would still be laughing as a damn ghost.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Keep making jokes, he'll get used to it, and hey, maybe it'll draw you out of that Adamantium solid shell of yours. Hell, I've been tempted to drag you back to my place for a beer and pizza night to get a face-to-face sentence out of you._

He really had been, it’d just been hard to figure out when would be the best time. The guy seemed pretty awesome and he just seemed sort of distant was all. Hell, he knew that Steve tried, but the guy was as stubborn as ever.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Tch, good luck with that. I kind of like my 'Adamantium shell'. Nothing breaks through it. And beer? Is it the cheap shit?_

How dare he. He got the awesome stuff! … maybe… did he? Clint wasn’t actually a hundred percent sure there. He just tended to get the brand that tasted good, the one that he liked to drink a lot of. Clint ended up shrugging to himself before he typed out an honest answer.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Hell if I know, it tastes awesome. That's really all I go on. And don't forget the 'Pizzzaaa'. There'll be pizza.. I was thinking Brainwashed Badasses night. So you, me, beer and Pizza and whatever the hell movie you fancy watching. Could invite Nat if she wants in too._

It wasn’t a bad idea. Dragging Bucky and Nat into a movie night with beer and pizza sounded like a pretty awesome night. They had a lot more in common than the others and they understood better, knew the boundaries and, they had a lot of the same tastes according to Nat, so… why not.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _I think she would be making disgusted noises over our stupidity._

What stupidity? Clint wasn’t stupid, no way… Bucky said it, not him.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Please, we've had buddy-nights and she ate more than I did on a majority of those nights._

She was pretty fun when movie night came around once a week, and they haven’t had one in a while, so dragging Bucky in would make it better. Plus… she really would be making disgusted noises because of them. He wouldn’t tell Buck that though. And she’d definitely steal from his pizza-box. It was inevitable.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _More for her and none for us._

Well… not none… They’d have a few slices. She’d just steal what was left there after she finished hers. That was how it normally worked. And besides, he’d have to order four boxes, one for Lucky. She never touched his though, lucky dog.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Okay, so... 3 pizzas between us, and we make sure to at least leave one slice each for her or we die, yeah?_

Because that could happen. They’d sooner lose a hand than say ‘no’ to the woman.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Yeah sounds good. I might bring vodka though. I prefer the strong stuff._

Clint shook his head with a scoff, reaching out for his soda-can again for another sip. He honestly wondered if vodka even did anything for him. He couldn’t get drunk, right? It was the same thing with Cap. Maybe Zola gave him the drunk exception, like all the enhanced metabolism worked perfectly, just not with getting wasted or drunk. If so, he’d bet that Steve was jealous.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _More the merrier. May buy more liquor for Nat too. I got a carton of bottles to myself, I'll get her the same._
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _How sweet._

He was tasting more sarcasm there, but shrugged it off.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _What're not-blood-related-siblings for?... does that even count? I mean, we're not related at all. Just really intensely close._
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _We're close? I don't remember that._

Ah, he should’ve been a bit more descriptive of who he was talking about there.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Nat n I are pretty damn close. And I'd honestly like that for ‘us’. Dude, we'd be pretty damn awesome friends if you dropped that damn shell of yours._

It was only after sending the reply that he noticed how much of a sap he sounded, the whole ‘I want us to be friends’. He couldn’t have made that sound a bit manlier?

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Pay up and I might consider the offer, Birdbrain._

And here they go again about the damn money. Yeah, he owed him the money through a poker game, big deal. Geeze. Clint smirked and started typing, said smirk getting a tiny bit evil.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Say please, and I might._

He grinned crookedly and shifted his position, letting his legs stretch out over the bed with his back against the headboard, laptop resting on his thighs.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Uh-uh, you've owed me $500 for six months now. PAY UP!!_

He loved riling the guy up, seriously. Imagining him pissed at Clint was fun, even funnier when it was in person. Sparring with the guy was tough, but way more fun again. They tended to ramp up the aggression and testosterone without really realizing. Well… without Bucky realizing. Again, Clint liked winding him up.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _If you say please!!_

He taunted simply, grinning at his screen like a big child and waiting for any kind of reply from the other Assassin.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _I hate you._

He could easily imagine the disgruntled look on his face. He’d hold onto that money until he got that damn ‘please’ and he would wait. He was a very patient man. But so was Bucky, and that was what made it fun.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _You really know how to charm a guy._

He huffed a laugh as he sent the text out, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the next comment to pop up on his screen.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Wasn't my intent. And you’re giving me ‘evidence’.._

Gay, the guy was calling him gay, or insinuating. How dare he. Honestly, it didn’t bother him, he just wasn’t picky on who he jumped into bed with.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _You know, you're giving me more ammo. I can totally creep you out with the whole gay-thing I can throw your way. I can totally overstep the homo on you._
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Bitch, please. I did this sort of thing on the older guys at the camp. I'm thinking the experience flies my way._

Www the sass is real. And he even used the ‘bitch please’ on him. Damn, the old-man was getting with the time faster than Steve.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Oh, so you wouldn't mind the fuckton of 'I love you' red roses I'm planning on getting for you when I see you at the tower on Wednesday._

He would totally do that now. He had the spare money for about twenty roses, so he could just go all out gay on the guy and give them to him.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Jokes on you, I like red roses. The smell they give off when you set them on fire is wonderful._

Or not. He would definitely not give him roses if he did that. Hell, he even felt a shiver run up his spine there. That was daaaark. He broke his stare from his laptop screen at the whine perking up next to him, drawing Clint’s gaze to the side and seeing Lucky staring at him like he was worried. And that face! Aww, sad Lucky, noo.

“He’ll grow on you, don’t worry,” he whispered reassuringly, nodding to try and emphasize on that. He reached out and scratched behind Lucky’s ear for a moment before turning back to his screen and typing up his reply.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Wow... that was really sweet up until you turned into a psycho-pyro. I actually feel like a puppy and you kicked me. I'm hurt so bad in the feels that Lucky can feel it. He's whining and everything._

Only one whine, he’d like to clarify, but it was fun to use Lucky for sympathy. He liked making people feel bad to give his friend all the loves and cuddles he deserved.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Oh god, I'm so sorry. Tell the dog I'm sorry._

The archer quirked an amused brow at the screen, the smirk still on his lips as he starting replying again.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Why do I get the feeling that the sorry you gave me was entirely sarcastic and the sorry you gave Lucky was completely genuine?_
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Look at your observation skills. Good job._

Sarcasm. He chuckled. Bucky was pretty damn great at giving what he got, he’d give him that.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _I know you're taunting me, but I thank you for your praise. 'Bout time you noticed my observational superiority._
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Never said you had superior observation skills, Birdshit._
> 
>  
> 
> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Didn't say otherwise either._

He typed back pretty fast, his grin growing just a tad at imagine the huff and exasperated eye-roll.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Once more, hate you._

Clint chuckled, shaking his head. So, it turned out that he liked talking to the other Assassin over the internet. It was fun. He was more open and talkative like this.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Love you too. Nooow, if you don't mind. I have a mission in about... 4hours. I need my beauty sleep to look as pretty as you in the morning, so I leave you to your brooding._
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Brood? I don't "brood"._
> 
>  
> 
> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _You brood. I can already image the face you're making, the whole stoic, almost frown. Definitely brooding._

He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he actually giggled for a moment when he replied. Totally didn’t, nope, never.

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Yeesh, you're making me sick Barton. Go to sleep._

Funny, since he was already in bed for the night, sort of.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Fine, geeze. G'night, sourpuss._
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Доброй ночи, сука. (Good night, bitch)_

As soon as he saw the Russian on his screen, he knew exactly what it said and he frantically typed for a few seconds.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Hey! I ain't a bitch!_
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Keep tellin' yourself that, Barton._

Clint scoffed and smirked crookedly. He knew his fair share of languages.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Puta._
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _????_

Was he meant to not be surprised that Buck sent that back as a reply? Because he actually was for a minute.

 

 

 

> Clint Barton (The Amazing Hawkeye)
> 
> _Spanish for bitch. Didn't they stick Spanish in with the rest of the 30 languages you know?_
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)
> 
> _Блять вы, ублюдок. (fuck you, motherfucker)_

Wow, potty mouth much. Clint shook his head, deciding to leave it there and turned his laptop off before getting comfortable in bed. Instant Lucky slobber as soon as he dropped his head on his pillow.

“Aw, Lucky, no,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked what we did. We were just messing around and we agreed on uploading them after I added some Clint POV stuff.


End file.
